


10 Things I Hate About Draco Malfoy

by dracoommalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Pining Harry, Unrequited Love, inspired by roa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: Harry is in love with Draco Malfoy. He loves him, yet hates him all at the same time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	10 Things I Hate About Draco Malfoy

_**1\. I hate the way you talk to me,** _

_"Ah, look boys, it's the champion!" Draco smirked to Crabbe and Goyle the moment Harry was in earshot of him. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer..."_

_(Why? Why won't you just have faith in me?)_

_Harry looked to Hermione, who wore a pitiful look on her face. She knew- of course she knew! She knows everything, nothing gets by Hermione. And Harry's instant mood change and Harry's round, sad eyes and Harry's miserable face every time Draco Malfoy says something that isn't "I love you, too, Harry," wouldn't get by her either. So, she knew. Harry looked away, not really wanting her pity. He was already wallowing in self-pity as it was._

_Ron, on the other hand, really wasn't much better. He was glaring at Draco, his bottom lip help firmly between his teeth to stop himself from spitting out a comment he'd know would only land him in more trouble than what it was worth._

_"...half the Triwizard champions have died..."_

_(Do you really want me to die?)_

_"...how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes to the first task's my bet." Draco smirked back at his group and then looked to Harry with those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. But they were full of the cold hatred that had instilled itself back in first year._

_(You didn't talk to me with a bitter tone then. Then, you spoke to me with eagerness and excitement.)_

_(I wish I took your hand.)_

**_1.5. and the way you cut you cut your hair._ **

_"So, do you think Hagrid's nervous? I'm nervous, that's for sure. Not because I think Hagrid'll do bad, of course, I have ever the amount of faith in him, but of course- you know- we're here with the Slytherins, and-"_

_"Hermione," Ron cut her off, struggling to keep his monster-like book at bay, "You're rambling."_

_She blushed and snapped her mouth shut, nodded slightly. Harry paid her no mind, however, he was leaning back against the stone ledges near Hagrid's hut, watching the Slytherins make their way down. He hadn't seen Draco much this year. The blond had said something at the feast about Harry fainting on the train, but Ron had turned Harry back around before he could get a good look._

_But, even from the distance right now, Harry could tell something was different._

_Draco Malfoy had changed his hair._

_Instead of the headache-bearing slicked back style he'd carried for two years, his hair had grown out more and now hung in front of his face, just at his eyebrows. It made Harry's breath catch when he came closer, and Harry could see how well it_ worked _with his laugh and his eyes and_ everything _._

_(Are you trying to kill me?)_

_"Wait till my father hears they've got this oaf teaching classes," Draco sneered, and Crabbe and Goyle laughed._

_Before Harry could stop himself, he was already saying, "Shut up, Malfoy."_

_(Malfoy- Why can't I be lucky enough to call you Draco?)_

_Draco and the others made and "Ooo" sound as Draco tilted his head, a laugh still on his lips, sliding his bag off of his shoulders. He was still smiling as he walked up to Harry, and Harry could feel is heartbeat rising up to his ears._

_And then-_ then _\- Draco Malfoy bit his lip and looked Harry up and down and if it wasn't for the rest of the class crowded around, watching the two, Harry would've melted and fell to the ground right then and there._

_Then it was over. Then Draco Malfoy raised his hand and feigned fear, shouting, "Dementor, dementor!" And Harry was turning quickly only to turn back and see Draco with his hood up, laughing and wiggling his fingers to annoy Harry._

_(And his hair had fallen into his face again.)_

_(It was much easier to ignore my feelings for you when you didn't have such an attractive haircut.)_

**_2\. I hate the way you drive my car._ **

**_(Section from Running on Air by eleventy7)_ **

_"Stop panicking, Potter."_

_By Harry's knuckles are white as he grips the edges of his seat because Draco is decisive and it terrifies Harry._

_(Why won't you let me drive?)_

_But Harry doesn't say anything because he knows Draco knows what he's doing and if he were to say something he'd get hit back with an insult and Harry really, really, didn't feel like dealing with that right know. It's been over ten years since their first year at Hogwarts and Draco is still as keen on insults as he had been then._

_"I'm not panicking," Harry glanced at Draco. "There's a car in front of us, it's slowing down for that red light, I hope you know-" he is totally panicking._

_"I know," Draco stops the car at exactly the right time._

_"You're lucky you didn't hit them-"_

_"It's not luck. It's precision. I know exactly when to stop, exactly how much to slow down, exactly when to turn. Don't mistake my confidence for recklessness."_

_Harry knows Draco Malfoy is not reckless. Harry has to look away, knowing how much his heart will begin to hurt if he looks at Draco for too long. If he looks at his wrists flexing when he grabs the steering wheel, is he looks at his focused grey gaze on the road._

_(Over ten years, it's been. And Harry's heart still beats for Draco Malfoy.)_

_Draco leans across the glovebox and grabs an atlas from it, handing it to Harry._

_"What?" Harry asks, oblivious as ever._

_"Find somewhere."_

_"Where?"_

_"Anywhere. Draw a line on the map and I'll take us there."_

_Harry looks down at the book and opens it to a random page. "We're going to Sutton-on-Sea." He looks back at the London pages, trying to come up with the best route, trying to focus on navigating._

_(And trying not to focus on the man in the driver's seat.)_

_(Why did I let you drive my car?)_

**_3\. I hate it when you stare._ **

_Dumbledore's speech was slightly more dark and depressing than the other years. Harry supposed that's what happens when the Dark Lord is stronger than ever and the children of Death Eaters are at the table across the Hall._

_Harry lets his eyes wander. Draco is staring. Of course- Draco is always staring. His grey-blue eyes are locked on Harry and when harry meets them, Draco scowls and looks away. It makes Harry wonder. It makes him wonder about what life would be like if Draco was staring at him for a different reason._

_(I hope you haven't become what your father is. I hope my suspicions are wrong.)_

_(I wish you weren't a Death Eater. I wish you were staring at me for a different reason.)_

_Ron and Hermione don't believe him. They think he's gone mad whenever he tries to tell them is theory of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater. But he isn't doing it to bring harm to the Slytherin boy he's loved for five years now. No, he's doing it because if his suspicions are correct, he wants to help. If Draco will let him, that is. But he wants to help._

_With another glance, Harry sees Draco staring again. Not at Harry- at the table. His head is resting in his hand and his gaze is fixed down, a miserable and thoughtful frown on his face. What happened to the boy who would grin and smirk? Is he even in there? Or is Draco just an empty shell?_

_"And I leave you with that."_

_The feat is finished. Dumbledore has finished speaking. Harry slowly stands up, his eyes still trailing on the Slytherin table._

_"Harry," Hermione says softly. She still knows. Harry's never told her, but she knows. "Come on, Harry. It's time for bed."_

_So he lets Hermione take his arm and pull him from the Great Hall. He watches while he can- watches Draco lift his head from his hand and look around, snapping out of his thoughts. The blond stands and sighs, following after his classmates._

_(I really hope you're not just an empty shell.)_

_(What goes through your head when you stare?)_

**_4\. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind._ **

_"Merlin's beard, he looks like a complete idiot," Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry followed her gaze to see Draco walking down the hallway with Pansy Parkinson at his side. Blaise Zabini is a couple steps behind, talking with Crabbe and Goyle._

_And Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco._

_(No one ever taught you about Muggle fashion, did they?)_

_Harry stifled the urge to grin as Draco stomped by, wearing shiny black combat boots with snakeskin print laces. If that wasn't Draco Malfoy, Harry wasn't sure what was. Fifth year hadn't been the best so far, but seeing Draco walk into the Great Hall with a stupid grin on his face and an inch taller from those boots made it a bit better._

_(If anything can make Umbridge's reign better, it's seeing you smile.)_

_"What in the bloody hell are_ those _?" Ron scowled. "He- he looks like he should be the guitarist for the Weird Sisters or something. He looks downright stupid, oh, I wish we had a camera. Oi! Creevy!"_

_Laughing, Harry shook his head at Ron as the ginger ran over to fourteen year old Colin Creevy, begging him to take a picture of Draco with those stupid boots. Harry didn't quite think it would have the effect Ron was thinking. Harry thought Draco looked quite good with those boots._

_Harry always thought Draco looked quite good._

_The worst is when breakfast had finished and the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years made their way down the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Draco was tall enough as it was, and now he towered even more with the boots. Harry would be able to spot his blond head from a mile away._

_Well- he could do that without the boots, too._

_"Well, Potter?" Draco had slowed so he was walking backwards in front of Harry. He wore a smirk on his face but by the light in his eyes Harry knew he was thrilled about those stupid boots. "Think I look hot?"_

_(Yes, you wanker, you're always hot.)_

_Instead, he knew he couldn't say what he'd like to say. So he rolled his eyes._

_"It's okay," Draco smirked and leaned forward, tapping a long finger to Harry's temple, "I know what you're thinking up there." And with that, he turned and caught back up to Parkinson and Zabini._

_(He doesn't know what goes on up here.)_

_(But for a while I'll be thinking about combat boots and Legilimency.)_

**_5\. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme._ **

_Tears threatened again and this time Harry had lost count of how many times he had teared up since the Ministry fight. Thank Merlin it was the last day of term. He couldn't bear to see Draco's face in the hallways. Not when, when he looked at him, all he could see was Lucius Malfoy distracting Sirius as Bellatrix fired the Killing Curse at his godfather._

_(I used to look at you for pleasure.)_

_Harry stood and left the Great Hall, the words "Nice one, James!" playing on repeat in his head as he entered the deserted hallway. Everyone was either packing or eating. Everyone besides Draco Malfoy, who had followed Harry out of the Hall._

_"You're going to pay, Potter," He spat, his voice edged with coldness. Harry turned and saw his grey eyes steeled._

_"Oh, yeah?" Harry said bitterly. It was times like this when he could ignore his feelings for the boy. Times when hatred overpowered._

_(I hate you I hate you I hate you I love you I hate you I hate you)_

_"You got my father locked up in Azkaban," Draco was just as angry as Harry._

_(I imagine you're chanting "I hate you", too, only, without the "I love you".)_

_"Well, he deserved it," Harry growled. "He's the reason Sirius Black is dead-"_

_"Sirius Black is a murderer-"_

_Harry stopped him, slamming Draco against the wall and whipping his want out, pressing it against Draco's throat. "And your father wasn't?" Harry said lowly, venomously. Draco said nothing, his head tilted back._

_Was it wrong that out of everything Harry was feeling, the thought of kissing Draco Malfoy was still prominent._

_He pulled away, stepping back from the blonde. "You're a foul little prat, Malfoy."_

_"Yeah," Draco looked at Harry, all hatred in his eyes, and shoved the green-eyed boy's shoulders. "I am."_

_He turned and went back into the Great Hall. Harry had no idea what Draco Malfoy would go through that summer. He had no idea what_ he _would go through that summer. He had no idea what was coming for the two boys._

__(I hate you I hate you I hate you I love you I hate you I hate you)_ _

_(I love you)_

**_6\. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right._ **

_"Which potion is distinctive because of its 'mother-of-pearl sheen'?" Snape's awful voice drawled._

_Per usual, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Harry frowned. Sure, it was only his second year at Hogwarts, but he feel like he ought to know more about Potions. But he couldn't bring himself to try. Not when he had to deal with Snape, who made the subject unbearable._

_Draco slowly raised his hand, and Snape, of course, called on him. "Amortentia, sir."_

_"Five points to Slytherin. Amortentia is the most powerful thing you can get close enough to a love potion..."_

_But Harry had drowned out Snape's voice, like always. He glared at Draco's triumphant smirk and watched as the blond listened eagerly to Snape, drinking in his every word. Why couldn't Harry find this bloody subject as interesting as Draco did?_

_Then, at least, he wouldn't have to deal with Draco's constant comments about how Harry probable got P's on all of his Potions essays. P, for Poor. Which, Draco was right, like always, is what Harry got most of the time._

_The thought of Draco being right 9 times out of ten made Harry's blood boil. He didn't even know_ why _-_

_(Because I h _ate you I hate you I love you)__

__But he assumed it was a simple twelve year old thing. Wanting to prove yourself. And although Lockhart was absolutely awful at teaching, Harry was please to know that he was right above Draco in class ranks in that subject._ _

__"Mr. Potter, I wonder if you could tell us what color Veritaserum is?" Snape said, making Harry look away from Draco quickly._ _

__"Uh, er..." He turned next to him to look at Ron, who shrugged helplessly. "Grey, sir?" Why was grey the first color he had thought of?_ _

__(Draco Malfoy's eyes were astonishingly grey.)_ _

__Snape began to go on a tangent about how insufferably stupid Harry was, but Harry's attention was on Draco, who looked back to smirk at him before raising his hand. "It's clear, sir."_ _

__"Correct."_ _

__Draco gave Harry another smirk before turning to face the front of the room again._ _

__The tip of Harry's quill snapped from pressing it too hard. Ron arched a brow, but Harry said nothing, just simply glared at the back of Draco's blond head._ _

__(Maybe if we were friends you'd help me and I wouldn't get Poor's on my essays.)_ _

__(Bloody hell, you're always right.)_ _

**__7\. I hate it when you lie._ _ **

__Harry wanted to ask Snape more, he wanted to know where Dumbledore was going when he disappeared from school at random times. But at that moment Slughorn's party was interrupted and Filch staggered in, dragging Draco Malfoy by the back of his suit._ _

__(You had worn suits in sixth year, and damn, you looked good in them.)_ _

__"Caught this one wandering the halls, Professor," Filch said. Harry watched Draco struggling to get out of his grip. "Claims to have been invited to your party-"_ _

__"Okay, okay, I was gatecrashing! Happy?" Draco exclaimed._ _

__Draco hadn't been gatecrashing. Harry knew Draco didn't care much about Slughorn's party._ _

__(That, and I can always tell when you're lying.)_ _

__Snape walked forward and rescued Draco from interrogation, grabbing his arm and pulling him out into the hallway. Harry scanned the room for Luna, but certainly, she'd be fine without him for a few minutes._ _

__So he quickly went into the hall, hiding around the corner as he listened to Draco and Snape's hushed conversation._ _

__"I swore to protect you," Snape was saying angrily, "I made the Unbreakable Vow!"_ _

__"I don't__ need _ _protection!" Draco said, matching his anger. "I was chosen for this! Out of all the others-__ me _ _! I won't fail him."__

__Harry's heart was beating quickly now. His suspicions were correct, much to his horror. Maybe, if he had taken Draco's hand all those years ago, he could have saved Draco from this fate._ _

__(Maybe if you loved me like I love you.)_ _

__"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you-"_ _

__"No!__ I _ _was chosen! This is__ my _ _moment!"__

__Draco always did love to show off. Never made the same grand gesture twice, always saying the wrong thing at the right time. If he was given this task, he was bound to be excited and boast about it._ _

__But after years of studying Draco Malfoy, Harry knew that's not what he felt. Draco was scared and Draco wasn't telling the truth. He was lying to Snape and he was lying to himself, too._ _

__(I wish I could take away your pain.)_ _

__(I wish you didn't have to lie. Not to me.)_ _

**__8\. I hate when you make me laugh,_ _ **

__Harry stuck very close to Hagrid as the group made their way through the Forbidden Forest. Serving detention was one thing. Serving detention as a small and inexperienced eleven year old in a dark forest where monsters live is a complete other thing._ _

__"Alrigh', Malfoy, yer gonna go with Harry, Ron an' Hermione, yer with me." Hagrid said, arming his crossbow._ _

__Rolling his eyes, Draco instantly started to complain, but when a howl in the distance cut him off, he took a step closer to Harry, making Harry smirk. "F-fine, but we get Fang!" Draco exclaimed._ _

__"Fine, but jus' so you know, he's a bloody coward," Hagrid grunted, and with that, he was off, Ron and Hermione trailing closely behind him. Harry shared a nervous look with Draco before they started walking in the opposite direction._ _

__(Who knew it would be fear that would cause us to be civil to one another?)_ _

__"Wait 'til my father hears about this," Draco huffed, holding his lantern up high, "This is servant's work."_ _

__A twig snapped somewhere to their left, and Draco took another step closer to Harry, their arms brushing. Harry smiled a little and raised his own lantern, deciding to tease Draco._ _

__"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you're scared." Harry grinned as Draco raised his eyebrows._ _

__"Scared, Potter," He rolled his eyes, but then jumped at another noise, this time to their right. Draco leaned towards Harry, their faces very close as he looked out at the dark trees and whispered, "Did you hear that?"_ _

__Harry couldn't help himself- he let out a laugh and Draco glared at him, which only made him laugh more. Eventually, Draco's lips twitched up into a grin and he laughed, too, mostly at Harry's completely deranged self._ _

__"Harry, stop it," Draco said when he stopped laughing, but still wore a grin. "We're here for a unicorn, aren't we?"  
_ _

__"You're the one that hears a leaf blow and jumps right into me," Harry smirked._ _

__Draco shoved Harry away, but stepped right back next to him when he heard the wind rustle the leaves. Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco scowled. "Shut up, Potter," he muttered, which only made Harry laugh some more._ _

__(I wish it could always be like this.)_ _

__(I wish you could always make me laugh.)_ _

**__8.5. even worse when you make me cry._ _ **

__No. That was the word that was racing through Harry's head when he landed on the sand by the water outside Bill and Fleur's cottage. Dobby had saved them, and it cost him his life. But Harry's mind was selfishly, but unsurprisingly, fixed on Draco._ _

__That was the first time Harry had seen him since he had fled with the other Death Eaters the night Dumbledore had died. That was the first time Harry had looked into those grey-blue eyes in eight months. And Harry had seen the conflict in them. Draco Malfoy had saved his life._ _

_(I know you want to be good. I know you want to be better.)_

_Harry sank to the ground, his knees dropping in the sand, his head down as tears spilled from his eyes._

_I can't be sure. That's what Draco had said. Draco had denied whether he knew it was Harry or not, and therefore saved Harry's life. Draco and him had looked at each other and all the feelings Harry had buried for eight months had came rushing back in, drowning him._

_Drowning. That's what loving Draco Malfoy felt like._

_Hermione fell by Harry's side, placing a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder. He let out a sob and fell into her arm, pressing his face on her shoulder, the tears unable to stop._

_"I saw the conflict, Hermione," Harry said through his tears. "He can be good, I know he can, but he- he's stuck_ there _in that awful place with those awful people, and, and-" Harry stopped, letting out another sob._

_"Shh," Hermione said soothingly, running a hand through Harry's hair. "I know, Harry, I know. You're right, he can be good. He saved our life, and the next time we see him, we'll save his, yeah? We'll help him. But, but you can't think about him right now, You have to stay strong so that in the long run, you can help him."_

_(In the long run. This is the longest run- waiting for you.)_

_Harry nodded and lifted his head, wiping away the tears that had poured down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, ignoring what felt like a huge anchor tugging his heart down._

_(Loving you is like drowning.)_

_(Drowning, tears, drowning.)_

**_9\. I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call._ **

_Harry stared out of the window that his owl had just flown in through._

_(Why hadn't you written back?)_

_The owl flew to her cage- Harry had yet to name her. Part of him still was wishing that she was Hedwig. But Hedwig had died years ago, during the war that ended years ago. And now Harry sat him his blank apartment, wondering why Draco Malfoy hadn't written him back._

_Driving. They had gone driving. Harry had bumped into him at the Ministry and had seen the dark circles under Draco's eyes that mirrored his own and decided that they both needed a day off of work. So, Harry had let Draco drive his car._

_If he tried really hard, Harry could forget about the years he'd spent loving Draco Malfoy. But then there would be times where he'd catch a glance of the blond at work and the feelings would come rushing back._

_And Harry would realize that the feelings never really left at all._

_He wanted to make amends. Being friends would be better than being whatever it was they were now. An ex-war criminal and the savior that testified on the criminal's behalf. Sometimes Harry wondered if he had testified for Draco Malfoy at all. Or was it the empty shell he'd seen in sixth year that he had saved?_

_(I wish you were here. Things are always better when you're here.)_

_(Why hadn't you written back?)_

_It wasn't like Harry had poured his entire heart out, although he had considered it. He just mentioned the fact that maybe, after their strange adventure, they could move on from this weird stage and just be friends._

_That was a lie. Harry doesn't think he could ever be just friends with Draco Malfoy._

_(Thi _ngs are always better when you're here.)__

__(Why hadn't you written back?)_ _

**__10\. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you._ _ **

__Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and shoved him back. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. Harry's heart was stuck somewhere between beating at an alarmingly fast rate and not beating at all._ _

__(But you kissed me back.)_ _

__Finally finding his voice, Harry stuttered, "I- sorry. I don't know why- I'm just- I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair._ _

__Scowling, Draco shook his head. "Are you serious, Potter? More than a decade of hating each other and you think it's a good idea to just kiss me?"_ _

**__Not even close,_ _ **

__Harry couldn't do this. He couldn't keep quiet about the truth that had been tearing him up from the inside since he was eleven. "I never hated you, Draco!"_ _

__(I've always loved you.)_ _

__At this, Draco stopped. "What?" He asked in a small voice._ _

__"I've never hated you." Harry was shaking his head. "I- I can't. I've tried, but I can't. There's never been any part of me that hated any part of you," Harry's voice broke. He reached out his hand, desperately, but Draco pulled back._ _

**__Not even a little bit,_ _ **

__"Potter- no. No, that's... we hate each other. Right?" Draco was shaking his head._ _

__"No," Harry whispered._ _

__(You kissed me back and it was so good and why,__ why _ _, can't we just do it again-)__

__"Potter, I hated you. I didn't- I don't like you," Draco was saying, but Harry could hardly hear him over his heart breaking. He couldn't breath, he couldn't take in any air._ _

__(Drowning. Loving Draco Malfoy feels like drowning.)_ _

__And now he was backing away, back to the fireplace, a handful of Floo powder already in his fist._ _

__"No," Harry pleaded, "Draco no. I__ love _ _you, bloody hell! Can't you see that?"__

__The blond dropped the powder, green flames surrounding him. "Malfoy Manor," he said quietly. Before the flames overtook him, he looked at Harry and said one last thing,_ _

__"Stay away from me."_ _

__(I hate you I hate you I love you I hate you)_ _

**__Not even at all._ _ **


End file.
